


Clone me, dad!

by itsperpon



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Obsession, YouTube, cloning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsperpon/pseuds/itsperpon
Summary: hello my name is phil and i love dan.i love dan with a passion.he's the most famous youtuber, though.he'll never notice me...unless i make him notice me.i have a machine.a machine that clones you.hello my name is phil and i love myself.i love myself with a passion.my house is filled with mirrors...and every mirror is filled with pictures of dan.i have a machine.a machine that clones you.





	1. Chapter 1

**the beginning 1/9/2018**

dan. dan has 60 million subs, and i was his first. ten years on youtube and I've seen him through it all. all his laughs, smiles, that beautiful smile.. that beautiful laugh.   
all his tweets, never forgetting one. i can recite every tweet ever tweeted by this guy. he's my literal other half.   
i own all his merch. his merch is all i wear. i loved his pastel edit.......the punk edit wasn't as good.  
could you tell i'm obsessed with dan? one time he said my name during a live.. i listen to it on repeat every night. it calms me.   
i have no friends... my friends didn't approve of my dan obsession. would you be my friend?   
i havent slept in days..i was watching dan. i was looking at pictures of dan.   
dan's tour is coming soon... i bought tickets and vip access. in fact, i bought all the vip access passes so nobody else could meet him.


	2. clones.

**clones. 4/26/2018**

i had a good idea, make a cloning machine. dan will mever notice me....and since i love myself so much, and i look like dan, i can clone myself. 

i spent all day building this machine. it took a long time.....but i'm almost done. i had to take a break because dan tweeted.


	3. Clones Pt.2

**clones pt.2 4/27/2018**

i finished my cloning machine. i cloned myself. and i wasn't happy with the results. the person who came out... was... me. i don't look like dan...i look like a demon. a demon dannie. what i said before about loving myself... i don't love myself anymore. dan holds my heart completely now. but, tomorrow i get to see dan.... and have him all to myself. maybe i should take the machine. ask him to get in. it wouldn't harm him... i must sleep now. tomorrow will be a long day. the day i steal dans heart and ask him to get in my cloning machine.


	4. the day.

**the day. 4/28/2018**

today i met dan.  
everything went well at first, he said he liked my hair.   
we talked and talked.   
then i asked him the question,"will you step into my cloning machine?"  
he hesitated at first, almost saying what i wanted to hear...yes.   
but he said no.   
and i was mad. i spent so much time building the machine.....i just wanted dan to love me.   
i asked dan if he would marry me...he said no.  
i was frustrated.  
i forced dan into my cloning machine...  
it went well, his clone came out beautiful..like him.   
but then i thought.....what if i steal the actual dan and make his clone do the tour and pretend to be actual dan?  
...i kidnapped the actual dan.

 

  
dan is _sad_.

 

 

i am _happy_.


	5. dan.

**dan. 4/28/2019**

today marks one year since i kidnapped dan.   
dan loves me....   
everyone knows the clone isn't dan..  
dan wants to leave....but he says he loves me.  
i don't want dan to leave. but i want dan to be happy.  
maybe i will let him leave..

 

_i won't let him leave._

 


End file.
